


Little luxuries

by itzteegan



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Massage, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzteegan/pseuds/itzteegan
Summary: When Nessa Tabris gets sore on the road, Zevran makes sure to work out all those kinks in private ...allthe kinks ...
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Female Tabris, Zevran Arainai/Female Warden, Zevran Arainai/Tabris, Zevran Arainai/Warden
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949518
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Little luxuries

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 3: Massage

I reached back to rub at my sore shoulder as well as I could, a frown forming on my face, creasing my forehead as I did so. I almost jumped to feel a hand on my shoulder, but it was only Zevran, his friendly face and casual smile putting me at ease probably more than was wise. “Are you alright, mi amor?” he asked.

Sighing, I replied honestly, “Just stiff and sore. I’ll be glad to be back in my tent.”

Cheekily, Zevran murmured, “And is there room in your tent for a Crow?”

My head thrown back in a laugh, I threw back teasingly, “And what would a Crow need in my tent?”

His hand gently squeezed the sore muscles and a moan rose to my lips unbidden, one that I bit back as he replied, “It would not do to allow a Warden to sleep without a relaxing massage. Living on the road is not an easy life, that I know. Allow yourself some luxuries, Nessa.”

Zev did have a point, and as we neared camp, I sped up my pace to break away from him, ostensibly to greet my mabari before I threw behind me, “After dinner, then.”

I could practically feel the smirk on his face radiating behind me.

+

Shedding my armour and dropping it just outside my tent, I piled into the structure with a few pained grunts. Sitting around for a while eating dinner and spending time with my party members had allowed the soreness to really settle in. Zevran had his work cut out for him, but I was more than willing to allow him to try as I stripped down to the large, oversized shirt I normally wore to sleep in before I sat in the middle of my bedroll and wondered, _What next? Do I wait for him or will he come to me? Or was he just teasing?_

Soon enough, however, I heard his silky voice just outside the tent flaps. “May I come in?”

Unable to help the spreading grin, I replied, “Come in, Zev.”

His dashing smile and sparkling eyes were the first things I saw when he ducked into the tent, a thick, lit candle with him that he set down a comfortable enough distance away from my bedroll. “Can you take off your shirt and lie down for me?”

Huffing, I rolled my eyes as I asked, “Is that really necessary?”

That smooth voice was suddenly in my ear, his warm presence behind me as he said, “Only if you want me to do it _properly_.”

Point taken, I shucked off my shirt and laid down on top of the bedroll as he directed, tucking the shirt under me to act as a pillow of sorts for the time being. Hearing him moving around behind me, I asked, “What are you doing back there?”

His light chuckle warmed me from the inside more than I wanted to admit as he told me, “Just preparing, mi amor. Patience.”

My patience was indeed rewarded as slick fingers splayed across my shoulders, lightly scented with an oil that had a distinct floral note. The sigh that escaped my lips quickly turned into a soft moan as he expertly dug into and eased the tense muscles of my upper back. I wasn’t sure if this was standard Crow training or if he’d just picked this up somewhere, but he soon had me completely lax, like a cloth that had been rung out and had nothing more to give. Truly I was clay and Zevran was the potter, masterfully manipulating my sore muscles to ease the discomfort.

At some point – I wasn’t quite sure – I realized that Zev had moved from sitting beside me to straddling my back. His weight wasn’t overbearing, if anything it was comforting in a way, and the position enabled him to really lean into his work, which I was all for. I did notice that it seemed that he was getting a little … _excited_ … but he continued to concentrate on the massage, the combination of the scented oil and his ministrations pushing me into a deeply relaxed state.

The more relaxed I got, however, the more I realised just how good I was feeling, and how good I wanted to feel in other places other than my back. Zevran’s skilled fingers had made their way down my ribs and to my lower back, splaying out over my spine, but I wanted more. I wanted to feel those gentle fingers work me apart, slide inside me, rub against every single sensitive spot I had and more, but all I could manage to voice at the moment was a low moan and a gentle bucking action, barely perceptible at all. He picked up on it, of course, because he seemed to notice everything, and I almost jumped to hear his voice in my ear, “Do you want me to keep going?”

“Yes,” I breathed, lifting my hips as his fingers deftly hooked into my smalls and pulled them down before returning to smooth up my thighs, gently working the muscles of both legs as he subtly spread them. By the time his fingers gently caressed my slit, I almost bucked off the bedroll, really wanting nothing more than to have the assassin fuck me right then and there, but of course he wasn’t going to make it that easy. He planted feather light kisses along the curve of my ass as his fingers traced my outer lips, dipping into my centre before tracing circles around my bud. Oh it was delightful and wonderful and it pushed me on toward orgasm just fine, but it wasn’t enough and he knew it. Knew it and exploited that, working me into a tizzy until I finally pleaded and begged, my voice rough with need, “Zevran, please, I need you, I need you inside me …”

The rogue wasted no further time as he immediately sheathed himself in one go, having rid himself of his trousers at some point without me noticing. _Typical Zev._ I gave it no more thought as he rolled his hips, leaning over to trace his tongue over the delicate point of my ear. Gasping aloud, I gripped his hand as it rested on the bedroll next to me, pushing my hips against him as if I could take him further inside me if only I tried. His nose nuzzled the side of my neck before he followed with his teeth, gently nipping at spots he knew would drive me wild. I tried my best to muffle the moans spilling from my lips, but I had no doubt that I was still making too much noise.

Oh well. I wasn’t the first in the camp to get any, if the sounds that sometimes came from Leliana’s tent was any indication. I was pretty sure the standard operating procedure was to simply ignore, perhaps take extra guard duty and try to resist teasing the targets too much afterward. Of course, watching Alistair turn bright red was fun … but I did _try_.

Reaching underneath me, he tugged me close to him and then pulled me up so I was practically just kneeling, taking him from behind as he helped to support my weight. With the change of position, he rubbed even harder against just the right spot inside me, and his lips against mine was the only chance I got to muffle the sounds I was making. His tongue delved into my mouth, claiming all it touched as his fingers drew ever southward until they found and started rubbing against my bud again. Gasping I parted from him to lean my head against his shoulder, biting my lip until I was sure I would draw blood. A soft chuckle sounded near my ear, and then, “That’s it, mi amor, let go …”

My whole body wanted to seize up with the intensity of the built-up orgasm, and I struggled just to remember how to breathe as it crashed over me. Zevran supported my weight, his own groans mingling with mine, his hips stuttering to a halt as he joined me.

He gently laid me back down on the sleep roll, cleaning up the mess with a spare cloth before blowing out the candle and joining me. My heart still thudded hard and strong in my chest, but nestled next to Zev, it started to calm as I came down from the high. Just before I drifted off, I mumbled, “If you’re gonna do that every time, maybe I should take you up on a massage more often.”

Zevran’s light laugh followed me into sleep.


End file.
